Unbeatable
by linniestorm
Summary: Faith reflects just after the switch with Buffy.


****

Unbeatable

Title: Unbeatable  
Author: Lindsay Ince [chicago_heat@hotmail.com]  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, blah blah blah blah blahhhh.  
Archive: [http://www.stas.net/blurred][1]  
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: This Year's Girl and Who Are You?  
Summary: Faith reflects just after the switch with Buffy.  
Authors Notes: BuffyAngel Improv #9: plush - broken - bewilder - moonlight  
Feedback: Always appreciated...

----------------------------------------------

Faith looked out of the window and towards the end of the garden. The moonlight splashed itself all over the grass and gave the impression that someone had put up a floodlight where the sky should have been. Sitting back onto the window seat she relaxed into the cushion. Life was good, and she was a few pounds lighter. She smiled as she recalled how she'd managed to completely bewilder Joyce with her act. It was fun to be the sweet, innocent, obedient daughter. Inside she was laughing, even though she was unable to outside. Now past midnight, she didn't dare the raucous laughter that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back if she began.

She felt a bit strange, but overall, very, very good. At first she had been disoriented, shocked, looking back at herself lying unconscious on the floor had been unnerving. Well, of course it was, it would unnerve anyone to suddenly find herself looking into their own face, and not even a mirror between the two. It had all been taken out of her hands as she heard the sirens, the police barging in and carrying her off to god knows where. At least she was gone, hopefully forever. It made her feel much better to know that for once, everyone would believe her; that she had a clear chance at a fresh start, without all the trouble Sunnydale had brought for her. 

It had been such a sweet idea of Richard's. 'Go out with a bang' was what he had said. She would never be left alone, not as she was, not when she was Faith. Either the police or the Watcher's Council would have hunted her down and she couldn't have escaped forever. It would have been an impossible situation, no life for a young vital girl. Buffy had had her day, she had had more than enough excitement for someone their age, and it had all come no strings attached. Do a bit of good every now and then, reap the benefits with people crowding round desperate to love you, then go home at the end of the day to a boyfriend that would spend the entire night trying to please you.

That was the thing about life. It was best to always keep one eye on what was coming up behind you, otherwise you'd just get knocked on the ass and nobody is going to come back to pick you up. Her time had come. Buffy Summers, too complacent. Settled in her perfect little life with her perfect little friends and her perfect little boyfriend. She wasn't watching, and she paid the price. Survival of the fittest and the most observant. It was her time now, Faith deserved a chance to have a great life, and if that entailed taking over someone else's body, then so be it, she'd had to put up with enough crap already. 

Lying back on a huge cushion she had taken from the bed she surveyed her surroundings in Buffy's room. Her room now. It was plush compared to what she had been used to. Plush compared to what she had grown up with certainly. Pushing thoughts of a much worse life aside she began to make plans for her future. The plane tickets had been booked, and she was looking forward to getting out. Being so nice to everyone was giving her a major headache. She was unused to the way everyone acted towards her as well. She was used to backstabbing and betrayal. Niceness was difficult to cope with. Well, she would teach them a lesson hopefully they would never forget.

Not that it mattered. The sheer fact Buffy Summers was gone from their lives, locked up in some Council jail somewhere was good enough for her. Nothing would ever be the same again without the slayer. The world would never be the same. Every relationship she had ever witnessed in this god-forsaken town would be broken down irrevocably. Even after all that, Richard was wrong. She might go out of Sunnydale with a bang, but she wouldn't die. She was never going to die. She would escape and keep running, taking everything she could from everyone she met along the way. In Buffy's body it would be difficult, it was just a question of getting used to using different assets in the same way. And she would do it, but she was unbeatable.

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/blurred



End file.
